PK27
Pokémon: Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad (Japanese: ピカチュウとポケモンおんがくたい Pikachu and the Pokémon Band) is the 27th Pikachu short of the Pokémon anime. It debuted alongside the eighteenth movie. It became available to watch through Pokémon TV on December 21, 2015. Blurb Pikachu and all its Pokémon friends are working on a musical performance, but their rehearsal keeps getting interrupted! Will they be ready to sing for the Berry Jubilee? Plot The narration starts off with various scenes of Pokémon living in a forest. While and friends are singing together, and are sneakily climbing a tree to pick some Pecha Berries. However, just as Meowth is about to grab a berry, a intervenes and tackles him. , , and notice the commotion, and Florges uses to levitate Meowth and Chespin off the tree. The narrator states that no one would be able to eat berries until the song is over, and Trevenant nods in agreement. Florges stops using Psychic, causing Meowth and Chespin to suddenly fall. Jessie's Gourgeist and James's Inkay attempt to catch Meowth, but Meowth bumps off Gourgeist's head and falls on Pikachu. Pikachu becomes angry and fires a on all the Pokémon present. However, quickly calms Pikachu down. Pikachu then declares everyone to sing, and all heartily agree. But before they do, and Chespin both try to attract 's attention, but their argument is swiftly ended by . As Pikachu starts singing, many Pokémon join. But before the song finishes, stops the song by yelling and placing its hands over its ears, and then runs away looking worried. Pikachu and friends run off after Hawlucha. When they find Hawlucha, Meowth asks Hawlucha what was wrong. Hawlucha responds despondently, with Meowth interpreting that Hawlucha was not good at singing. However, Meowth upsets Hawlucha further by telling him to start singing anyway because then they won't be able to eat any berries. At that moment, begins to sing and the other Pokémon join as well. The narrator encourages Hawlucha that singing is fun and that it could enjoy singing even though it couldn't sing. Pikachu then throws a branch of wood at Hawlucha, which it breaks in two. With enough encouragement, Hawlucha tentatively begins to sing. With Hawlucha now enjoying itself, all the Pokémon sing and dance. However, Chespin and Pancham begin to run around with their heads butting each other. As they begin to run faster and faster, the pace of the song becomes too fast. Eventually, the two run off into the forest until they slam into a . This causes Snorlax to start tumbling down the hill, and Chespin and Pancham desperately try running on top of Snorlax to avoid falling off. Those who had followed the two see the rolling Snorlax and run away, excluding Pikachu. But soon Pikachu runs off too, seeing that it was futile to stop the rolling Snorlax by himself. Eventually, Snorlax catches up to Meowth, squashing him. As Snorlax reaches the end of the hill, with the aid of more Pokémon, they stop the descent of the Snorlax. Soon, all the Pokémon start to sing and dance again. This time, all the Pokémon walk around the forest as they sing. At one point, Trevenant uses Psychic on all the trees in the forest, causing them to dance along with them. Just as they reach the Berry tree, Snorlax wakes and jumps, crashing onto the ground. Soon, many Pecha Berries drop from the tree, and all the Pokémon feast joyfully on the berries. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Red Flower) * ( ) * Characters Humans Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (multiple) * * (multiple; Meadow Pattern) * * * * * * (×4) * (×4) * * * (×3) * * * * * * * * * * (×3) * * * * * * * * * * * (Confined) Trivia * The evolution of Clemont's Luxio, Serena's Fennekin, and Jessie's Pumpkaboo, release of Ash's Goodra and the capture of Ash's Noibat were first teased on the poster for this short. ** The short was released in Japan the Saturday before the episode in which Pumpkaboo evolved. * The scene in which Ash's Pikachu and a race with their cheeks touched in Pikachu's Vacation is recreated by Serena's Pancham and Clemont's Chespin. * This is the first appearance of a that isn't since her capture in [[DP009|''Setting the World on Its Buneary!]] Errors Dub edits * The version of the episode used in Camp Pokémon cuts approximately a minute of footage: from where tackles to when Pikachu uses (except for the narration while uses ) and an additional portion of the argument between Pancham and Chespin. This is likely due to the fighting in the cut footage being considered inappropriate for the app's intended audience. In other languages |zh_cmn= |de= |it= |ko= |es_eu= |th= }} External links *[http://www.pokemon.co.jp/anime/movie/2015/ongakutai/ Official website for ''Pokémon: Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad] (Japanese) Category:Anime shorts 27 Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yo Miura Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes animated by Takeuchi Kyoko Category:Episodes animated by Hidetoshi Otaka Category:Episodes animated by Shinichi Yoshino Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Pokémon: Pikachu und die Pokémon-Musiktruppe es:PK21 it:PK27 ja:ピカチュウとポケモンおんがくたい zh:PK27